A New Beginning part 1
This is the first episode of Dan 10 (by Dan 10 Awesomatrix) Plot "FIRE!" Vilgax shouted from his seat. A hail of energy blasts bombarded a smaller cruiser. This wasn't any cruiser though, it was carrying a device known as the Omnitrix. It could transform any being in the galaxy into another. It was meant to bring peace to the universe, but some, like Vilgax, saw it as a weapon. The cruiser was damaged. Vilgax saw this as a chance to board and take the precious cargo. Vilgax ordered his bioids to invade. A few crew members of the cruiser tried to fight back. "Easy now," their commander said behind a corner. "Attack!" he shouted. A flurry of noise and lasers filled the corridor. The bioids were no match for the trained guards. "We did it! We beat 'em!" one yelled, but from the smoky remains a blast of energy hit the guard. Multiple larger bioids streamed into the ship. They oblitered the remaining gaurds. Finally Vilgax Boarded. "Now.... the ultimate weapon, only feet from my grasp." Vilgax walked towards the cargo chamber. Standing on a cylindrical protrusion, sat the sphere containg the Omnitrix. Vilgax picked up the sphere and examined it. " SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS," a robotic voice announced. "WHAT!?!?" Vilgax yelled furiously. One guard manged to get to the conrol room and activate the self-destruct sequence. "9" Vilgax rushed out of the cargo room. "8" For once vilgax feared for his life, and could only think how he might have failed this time. "7" He ran into the corridor they entered from. "6" He was now in the boarding tunnel. "5" Vilgax made it into his own ship at last, but the countdown was halfway over. "4" He frantically hurried through his ship. "3" "No! It Can't end like this!!!!" vilgax screamed. "2" He was now within range of the escape pod. "1" Vilgx had opened the pod, but it was too late. The explosion ripped the sphere from his hands and with it the Omnitrix. He was knocked him into the escape pod, which launched him on a course back to Vilgaxia. "No I must have the Omnitrix!!!!!" he shouted. He attempted to override the controls, but the control panel was still red hot from the explosion. The Omnitrix however was headed to a different location, a small planet called, Earth. The Omnitrix careened through the stars, between planets and asteroid belts. It approached Earth. As it entered the atmosphere it began to grow white hot. It crashed less then a mile from a residental area and made a loud thump in the ground. Meanwhile in the farther reaches of the galaxy Vilgax was ffinally able to get control of his escape pod. An upcoming planet known as Blankodia seemed like an ideal place to land. He emerged from his pod, badly injured, while a single local aproached him. "Are you alright?" he said examining a cut on vilgax's arm. "I'm fine!" he weakly reponded as he jerked his arm away from the local. "You don't look fine. We need to get you to a hospital. By the way, my name is Psyphon," the alien replied. "Thank you. Thank you Psyphon," Vilgax said as he passed out. The next day a young, 13-year-old boy wearing a black shirt, red pants, red wristbands, and black shoes ran out of his house in excitement. The news reported a meteor landing in a forrest outside a suburban area, and he was determined to find it before anyone. Maybe he could sell it to some scientists for a high price. after about 5 minutes of running he got tired. "Man, this sucks. Whatever. I gotta push harder to get that thing. I really need some money." He pushed on into the forrest. It was eerily quiet when he got close to the crash site. There at the end of a long streak in the dirt was the greatest creation of all time, th Omnitrix. The boy cautiously approached the sphere conatining the Omnitrix. "What the heck?" he said as he looked for a way to open. After minutes of useless effort the sphere opened by itself. The Omnitrix launched itself out onto the boys wrist. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING!!!!!!!" he said in a panicked attempt to get it off. This continued for seven minutes until he gave up. "What is this thing?" he asked him self. He heard a loud thump behind him. "What was that?" he turned to see a group of robot troops ready to battle. One of the bioids aimed his gun at the boy and said "Surrender the Omnitrix now" "What? Who's the Omnitrix? I'm Dan," the boy replied. The other troops readied their guns. "Careful now. He's got that weapon on his wrist," one said. "He's probably too stupid to know that you need to press the button and slam the faceplate to use it," one of the obviously less intelligent ones said. "Dude, wait, press the button?" Dan asked. "Shut up! Shut up!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Their commander said in a quiet tone. The commander smacked the dumber one with his gun." Now attack!!!!" he ordered. Lasers went off in a blurr. Dan ducked and ran down the hillside. The bioids pursued him. He ducked behind a rock. "It's no use hiding. We know were you are," one of the bioids said. Thinking fast he threw a rock to his left. "Hey! He's in that cave!" a bioid yelled. The others ran to the cave. Dan continued to his right, and hid under a tree root in a corroded gulch full of trash. "Wait that dude said to press the button and push the faceplate. Prepare to eat it bad dudes!" He pressed the button and a green hologram showed up. "What is this?" Dan said as he waved his hand up and down through the hologram, accidentally pressing the face plate. His face immediately went from amusement to fear. As he began to change his skin bacame rough and rocky, and turned dark red. Shoulder pads extended around his shoulders, as his clothes dissappeared. His forearms and shins started to bulge. His head began to emit a light green flame. Dan was amazed and horrified. "What kind of sick joke is this?! Why did my voice change!?" He looked in an old thrown out mirror in the gulch. "What happened to me!?" his expression quickly changed. "I look AWESOME!!!!!!!" He went out to face the bioids that were after him. "Hey you pieces of junk!" he said as the bioids turned around "Why don't you take me on now?" "You heard him. Aattack!" the leader commanded. The troops began to fire. Lasers fired off one at a time. "Lasers? That all you got?" the newly transformed Dan asked. "Wait he's a charroid!" one of the bioids shouted, "our blasters won't phase him!" "Wait thats one of the guys with a flaming head right?" another asked. "Wait. Since when is my head on fire?" Dan touched his head and his hands lit on fire as well. "AAAAHHH GET IT OFF!!!!" he yelled. He began to flail his arms around when the green flames hit the ground."Oh, wait a minute," he said to himself. He created a ball of green flame in has hand, and threw it at one of the bioids. The fireball blew the bioid's arm off. "Oh yeah," Dan said laughing. He threw a few more fireballs and destroyed the rest of the bioid. "Whose got two thumbs and throws fireballs? THIS GUY" he said as he pointed to himself. He threw his fist foward and launched a blast of green fire at the group of bioids. Two were knocked backed. "Man I'm hot!" Dan yelled. He started to run towards the robots, as he threw more blasts. Another bioid was destroyed. Dan jumped in the air and shot down another bioid. He landed on the ground and blasted the fourth one's head off. "Scratch that, I'M A SUPER NOVA!!" "What!? IMPOSSIBLE!!!" the bioid commander exclaimed. "Oh yeah. Possible," Dan responded, and blasted the commander. The commander flew back a few feet. "Please! Have mercy!" he begged. Dan continued to walk up to him. "Wait. So you want me to give you mercy when you tried to kill an unarmed teen for no reason at all. Seems legit." With that he destroyed the last bioid. "Now..... how am I gonna change back?" " Wait ten minutes," an unfamiliar voice said. Dan turned to see his friend."or you could just press the symbol on your chest." "Dude Ray, sup?" he asked, as he pressed the symbol changing back. "A lot now that you found that thing," Ray said. "I get the pleasure of telling you about the plumbers." Major Events *Dan gets the Omnitrix *Vilgax lands on Blankodia and meets Psyphon *Dan meets up with Ray *Dan uses the Omnitrix Aliens *Super Nova (debut; Not named in this episode) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres